Professor at Valhal Academy!
by Otukuu
Summary: Ever since the Golden Age of Peace came to be on Elrios, Academic Studies came into limelight again. Now, a school made for teens, young heroes and alike was built in the sky in representation. Now, Glave, who has become a professor in this academy has to adjust to his new, crazy life aboard the academy: and muster up the ability to teach the craziest group: El's Search Party.
1. A New Beginning!

**A/N: I always wanted to try my hand at more comedic-centric, high-school-esque settings for a story, and this was my best bet at it. This story will be more or less a back-burner whilst I work on my other stories like "Perkisas's Incarnate" and the eventual "The Vindicators." Anyways, hope ya' enjoy.**

It was beautiful the moment it happen. True peace. Such a thing was almost..a joke. There could be no such thing as true peace people believed. Demons, Sacred Beasts, Gods, Humans, Elves. Things out of a book raging on in war against each other on a planet floating within the cosmos. It was perceived to be almost impossible to have such an ideology to be reality.

That was not the case.

An Age of Peace became the limelight of reality. Demons and the mortal races of Elrios found peace, even the Gods of both warring factions found a peace within their diplomatic negotiations. Although crimes and the such didn't cease, the onging war spanning generations of lives...ceased. It was beautiful. Kingdoms begun to advance, people begun to drop their swords and peruse their long-lost academical goals. We advanced, as a world we advanced together.

Now, as a symbol of the sprouting of the forgotten academical goals, a Academy was built within the skies of Elrios ,"Valhal Academy." a symbolic representation of the new ambition of forgotten academic knowledge. All young heroes and fighters, children, teenagers and more put down their sword and shield, and among the famous have even nestled down.

and starting on this day, I, Glave, have taken the role of a Professor for Valhal Academy.

Truth be told, my past is nothing beautiful. I was a legend in my times before becoming a legend in demise. Lost my entire family and became a slave to the Goddess of Darkness, maker of Time and Space, Henir. Now and days, me and Henir are cool I guess. Considering there's nothing really to..fight about, and since the warring stop, Henir's Time and Space no longer could feed on the negative output of emotions, thus Ragnarok ceased and so did the portals of Henir's Time and Space.

"Ah, I'm here."I looked up, noticing I was indeed teleported from the pad below to the Academy. It was as beautiful as people made it out to be.

"Glave? Is that the professor's insignia I see?"

 _Please El Lords no, my peace it's going to be-_

"Ahaha, yeah! Long time no see...Ariel."I cringed, bloody hell if anyone was eccentric and upbeat, the direct enemy of peace, it's her. Loud, Energetic, Charismatic, she is literally everything that destroys peace.

"I suppose we'll be working together sometime then! I'm the head supervisor for Valhal!"I felt like the mask placed on the side of my head almost begun to crack. Ariel will be the head of me then. But who the hell is the Principal? Truth be told I was scouted to come here, honestly...I could turn around.

"Don't _even think about running."_ I forgotten the note threatened me to not run away. I sighed. Whatever's the case, I feel like something will kill me if I try to leave now. Well, at least there's none of **them** in sight.

"Yes of course Ariel! Anyways, I have to get heading to my class. Set everything up."

"Class? That started already."I flinched, I looked around and I did notice there was no one to be in sight. No children, in fact, standing in front of the school was only me, her, and the giant falcons soaring above.

"FUCK!"I yell, and begin sprinting up the stairs which lead to the entrance of the Academy.

"Late on my first day!"I slam the door of the school open, running down the hallway, dashing through corridors and such.

"Hey watch where you're run-"I pushed the teacher out of the way, whoever the hell it was, and continued sprinting, taking a left, a right, running up a flight of the stairs. Finally, I stopped in front of my classroom door. I heard murmurs and chattering from insane. I was really late on the first day.

"I'm here...alright. Glave fix up your appearance."I quickly licked my finger to push back a strand of hair, pulling anything out my eyelashes, wiped my face with a rag within my coat, and adjusted the mask on the side of my forehead. I smiled, looking as good as any professor could. I wanna be a good role model for these people after all.

 _"I bet these children will be good."_ I smiled softly, nodding my head, breathing in and exhaling and finally sliding the door to not only my class, but my new beginning as well as theirs.

"Sorry I am late class. Truly, I was lost in thought! I'm quite the clut-"

Why.

"Yeah, and then I-Oh! Glave! Glave is our teacher look!"I twitched, truly I felt as if I was literally about to spasm. Out of every single form of team, group, or anything for that matter...they paired me against what my nightmare was.

El's Search Party.

Elsword laughed, as everyone begin to wave at me."I'm glad it is someone we all know~"Rena said, smiling cheerfully. Raven gave me a small wave, as Add's dynamos formed some kind of hand to wave at me. Even Rose, Lu, and Ara where here. The whole gang was indeed in my classroom. Perhaps I was in the wrong classroom? I thought. Hell, who am I to say. This was indeed my class.

 _I'm screwed. My idea of a peace, beautiful classroom of students, shattered._

"R-right..hello...everyone..."My aspirations were killed truth be told."Let us have a wonderful..."I literally couldn't even swallow the words I was trying to say."...four years together."They all cheered as the bell rung, they got up, waving,"Aww, homeroom is over, we'll be back Glave, see you this afternoon!"Elsword called out, as they all left the classroom in unison.

 _Please don't come back._

Right...well, I have to go meet the principal apparently..at least that is what my schedule says..."I say, looking over my schedule again, and where to find the principal's room. I sigh deeply, trying to take into account El's Search Party being with me. The one's I'll be teaching for four years.

"Maybe I can ask the principal for some form of classroom change or something.."I say, settling my suitcase on the table and walking out of the classroom, heading for the principal's office.

Looking around, a lot of familiar faces were seen. Camillia, Valak, Ignia, hell, now taking into account, I forgotten that Perkisas was with Elsword, seeing as how he was indeed **_Perkisas's Incarnate._**

I begun to get lost in my thoughts again it seems as I face-smashed into the front of the principal's door. I quickly shook it off, fixing myself up again before opening the door.

"Hello. I'm Glave, a professor fo-"

 _The monster has shown its fangs._

Sitting down on her little high-chair, smirking, her devilish grin plastered across her face, was looking right back at me. **Henir.**

"How the hell did you get the role of being the principal of an academy that was built as a representation of peace. You're the direct opposite of peace."I said, downplaying her.

"Fufufu...it was easy for the magnificant He-Wait was that an insult!"Her cocky attitude immediately reverted, as she'd begun to yell at me.

"Hmph! You should respect me, I am your leader after all... _again_."I almost felt a hint of malice within her voice. Paired with her grin, her evil intentions were seething out. Does she wish to be put down again?

"Kidding!"She'd say, chuckling as she'd point to me."That look on your face was cute!"She'd say, her dark blue eyes eyeing me over.

"I hate you."I then realized. Quickly pulling out the note,"You wrote this didn't you?"I said, showing the note that recommended me here-and had the death threat included. Suddenly, the writing dispersed off the paper and she chuckled.

"Yup me!"She said, getting up, as she'd wave her hand in response."Sorry now though, I have to go!"

"Also, you don't hate, you love me! Anyways, there will be a Academy Introduction later on this afternoon, do not miss it ok?"She said, and like that, she bent reality and disappeared. The reality she tore meshed itself together and filled itself in with her absence.

"What a crazy day..."I'd mutter quietly, walking out of her office and sighing deeply."First I have El Search Party as my class for four years, next Henir, the Goddess who tried to destroy the El Lord's Hierarchy-AND ME as the head of the Academy I'm working at.

What's next, someone's gonna rush in the hall and scream,"The demons are invading again!"I quickly turned around, my eyes adverting to every corner. I even enhanced my vision, but luckily no one was rushing to the hall.

"Thank the Lords."I muttered quietly."This is going to be a crazy four years..will I even be able to train them and teach them? For one, all of their powers are different from mine, all of their weapon types are different from mine, and I'm not that good of a teacher thinking about it..perhaps I should leave.."I begin to mope quietly on the corner of the hall.

"Don't dog yourself down Glave."I heard a familiar voice behind me say, I turned my head a bit, as Edan smiled at me. The Blood Lord...a doctor? He had a pair of glasses resting on his nose, his deep red eyes matching his long silky black hair along with his pale skin. He was holding some papers, and had blood spots literally all over his coat.

"Blood Lord, great to-"He'd cut me off mid-way in my introduction, shaking his head."No no, there's no need for that title. Call me Edan, but the kids will call me Doctor Edan."He'd say with a small smirk, his fangs bearing a bit.

"Well...glad to see a familiar face, one I actually like. So...you're a doctor? How did that even happen? I thought you were some kind of war-crazed mongrel who constantly fought Valak whenever-"I noticed the increasing glare of,"Keep talking and I'll kill you." show on his face more and more. I quietly chuckled, shaking my head,"I mean..do you even have a form of academical history?"

"Of course, y'know I wasn't born the "Blood Lord". I obtained the nickname in my life-time. I was a Hematologist for my village at one point, when the Golden Age begun I actually stopped fighting with Valak, as we formed a stalemate in celebration of the Age, and I begun my studies on Scientology again. I'm Valhal's Head Researcher now!"He'd say, smiling. He was clearly proud for obtaining that title,"By the way if you see Valak tell him I'll meet him after the Introduction, I got some stuff in the lap to catch up on."He added in, and with that he turned, and in a spur of speed, rushed down the hallway.

"This is going to be crazy...so many backgrounds of power are about to mesh together into one Academy. To be honest, calling this an Academy is an understatement. But perhaps I should take his word...not beat myself up. We'll have to see."I muttered quietly, walking down the corridor Edan sped down, taking a left at a corridor intersection as it would bring me outside, on the roof of the second floor. I stare out into the sky, sighing deeply.

"It's crazy to fathom just how far our world has gone...demon and mortal races becoming friends...a true beauty."I'd say, smiling as I stare out into the sky."Perhaps...perhaps this will be pleasant. Although it will not be quiet, having some company will be lovely..anyways, time to catch that Introduction."I said, as I noticed people beginning to line up in front of the school, as Henir's post was being set up and finalized by janitors.

(Time-lapse.)

"Thank you all for joining me at Valhal Academy. Ever since the dawn of the Golden Age in Elrios, everything has begun to settle down, and swords and shields were placed down in pursuit of former academical studies. I am glad to have so many people join in a bastion built on the symbolic representation of this new found peace. I am also glad that you guys are humble enough..to spare your blades against a former enemy. I, Henir, the Goddess of Darkness."The crowd cheered the lil' Devil on, as she'd smile, her deep blue eyes scanning the crowd.

I can tell she was...happy. She was being accepted. Something she longed for. Hell, some would even say that was half the battle she was fighting for.

"So many wonderful faces here! Teens and young adults all gathering here! I welcome you all..and I hope your studies go well! This will be a fine four years...everyone: Welcome, to Valhal Academy."The crowd roared once again in excitement as Henir's symbolic eye formed itself in the sky, and exploded in the form of fireworks. People within the crowd started to do the same, shooting their spells in the sky and exploding them into form of fireworks.

"Well...shall we begin this crazy four years?"Edan said, as he'd watch the fireworks from our spot behind Henir. I looked at the line up of staff. Camillia, Airel, Eden, Valak, Penensio, Noah, Ignia and even many more faces I couldn't make out. I stared at the sky again for a moment, then at the spot where Elsword's gang where at in the crowd...and then smiled.

"Yeah...let's begin."I said, a warm smile plastered across my face.

 **References:**

 **-Valhal Academy is supposed to be Valhalla Academy, shortened. Valhalla is the place where Odin and Warriors from the battlegrounds gather.**

 **-Edan's change of appearance is based on a typical Vampire out of folklore.**

 **-Elsword and Perkisas are based on their counterparts from another one of my stories, _Perkisas's Incarnate_ where Rune Slayer becomes the embodiment of Perkisas, the Incarnation of Greed.**

 **-"Them" Glave referenced at the beginning was indeed El's Search Party.**


	2. A Sports Festival and a Date!

**A/N: Please do not expect daily uploads. Currently working on an Original Story + School itself.**

"Yes Aisha?"I looked over to Aisha, who was raising her hand patiently. Waiting for her question to be answered regarding the problem I brought up with them about History.

"You and Henir do not both share the same power. You use Time mostly whilst Henir mostly uses the Void itself. It is a common misconception within our world that your powers are mostly the usage of Time and Space."I was awed. She new every detail about me and Henir's power. I suppose once its written in the books, information spreads like a wildfire.

"C-...correct. Sorry, not use to hearing a question being answered..about myself."I proceeded to turn around but as I did I saw Elsword folding an airplane, and when he finally finished he threw it directly at the sleeping Dragon. I sighed, and within a blur of speed, shifted my position in front of the plane, burning it to ash before it touches. I shook my head and slammed my fist on Perkisas door as he'd jump up, roaring,"THEY'RE COMING ROSSO-Oh wait."He'd look around, noticing he was asleep this whole time. He'd chuckle, staring at me.

"Sorry teach~"He'd say casually, yawning and scratching the scalp of his hair."You shouldn't be sleeping on Professor Glave's lessons you big baboon."Rose said, staring at Perkisas with malicious eyes.

"Oh yeah? You constantly got something to say you damn angel. We can settle this in the gym if you wanna keep talking?"Perkisas got up, and he actually seemed pissed. Rose scoffed and pulled herself up.

"Both of you, stop."Raven said, intercepting himself between the two."You've been acting on the edge ever since Perkisas came Rose. Whatever he did, drop the shit. It's in the past now. Or else I-"

The bell struck and rung across the school. It chimed at the perfect tune so it was audible enough for anyone. I stared at Rose and Perkisas who merely turned around and went through the separate exits."Remember to do your homework, it'll be due by tomorrow. Anyone who fails to finish it will be assigned cleaning duty for this whole sector of the school. Looking at you Lu, Elsword, and Perkisas."I said, staring at them as they'd walk out of the door, shutting it behind them.

"Huh...Incarnation of Greed and Empyrean's guardian..not surprised they're not meddling with each other so well. Especially since after the fall of the El Lord's long ago, Perkisas slayed..many people-and slayed even more after. To think he's suddenly..calm down shocks me still. Especially since the source of this calmness is seemingly just Elsword."I peered at my board rubbing my nonexistent beard.(I'm growing one I swear.) before suddenly hearing a slight shift of noise.

"Henir..I know you're there. You may not be evil anymore but any good magi can detect your insanely immense aura. I suggest working on the art of illusions."I turned around as Henir was..literally inches from my face, her deep blue eyes staring back at me with a wide grin on her face."Hello Love."My face flared as I quickly tried to push her. She laughed and shifted reality, moving herself away and filling the space in where she originally was.

"S-stop with that magic..you know you'll tear reality if you keep filling in holes you tear with the void..."I was flustered, and she took no remorse and not using this to her advantage.

"Fufufu..y'know Glave...your still really cute.."She inched closer to me, smiling devilishly. Her fangs were showing. She licked her teeth as she pulled my collar, suddenly, I heard a drop in the distance. Henir let go of my collar and turn around as Edan merely stared from the doorway, astonished.

"...I seem to have interrupted something."He quickly slammed the door, running down the hallway with inhumane speed.

"-H-HENIR!"I growled, staring at her. She chuckled,"It's ok! He'll only think we're dating..again."I stared at her and quickly pull myself away.

"What are you talking about? Yes...we dated but that's when I was _literally_ enslaved to you. I had no choice. YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE FOR ROSSO'S SAKE!"She nodded, sighing."Details details. How about...we try..without force this time?"She looked serious. I stared her over. You'd have to be a lunatic to deny Henir if you're a normal guy. She has everything you'll looking for. She's a princess out of a story...but devilish in its own right. Its hard to think a cute person is masked by being one of Humanity's main contenders to downfall back then.

But..she's changed. More calm, but still retaining the features that really made her personality...I suppose...I...

"Yeah..I...guess we can... Henir. We can try..."I was flustered, and she chuckled loudly, kissing me on the cheek."Good good, tomorrow then! Meet me at the bottom of the bottom~ It's a date!"And like that, she dispersed in thin air. Powerful magi indeed she was.

I was breathing heavily, blushing badly."Holy fuck...h-how did I not get a...

"Boner? Yeah, surprised too."Edan chuckled as he opened the door up, staring at me."Let's go get a bite. Told Valak I'd come pick you up."I stared it him. I was too embarrassed to protest much less even knew how the hell he found out. I simply followed him, nothing more to say.

"...Wait so you're actually fucking Henir-"I quickly covered Valak's mouth, screaming loudly just so no one else can hear. The kids walking by stared at us, albeit curious but nonetheless ignored us and continued moving along around the school grounds.

I sighed and pulled my hand away from his mouth, as he chuckled lightly."...taking that as a yes."Edan laughed and Valak joined in with him again."I seriously hate you both.."I said, toying with my food as I took a small sip of my drink.

"Love you too. But hey, you better pick a good outfit out. Glave, this is HENIR we're talking about. Trying to slave the entire mortal race aside, she's practically the hottest person on this planet. Hell you should know, you were enslaved to her-actually speaking about that was that nice or like was it a bit over the top-"I smacked him the back of the head, growling again."Shut up, idiot...seriously what do I even do thinking about it. I never dated in my life guys."

"Wait a second you're a virgin!?"Edan was actually the one who asked now, staring at me as he titled his head."You'd think Henir would forcefully have sex with you. Huh, guess even the Umaker of Worlds has some form of morals-"Edan quickly shushed himself as Valak inched himself away so he couldn't get hit.

"Just checking...Henir is the strongest being in the school and she can literally bend reality...but anyways..you'll be fine dude. You're a handsome man, nice eyes, the nice looking dirty grey you're rocking. Quite fit although that dirty labcoat isn't doing you no good. Same with you Edan, although yours is worse, there's literal blood stains on it."Valak eyed Edan's robes, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hey it's my little quirk considering my position! Look at yourself Mr, 'Head of Athletics'!" Edan retaliated. Eyeing Valak's outfit which was his Gym Outfit with his cloak adorned over it.

Thinking about it now I had the lowest position out of us all considering I was simply a mere teacher. Well hey, less work after all.

"But back into the main subject. Were you guys going to even go? There's a bunch of good areas at the Bottom. I'm thinking the good ol Carnival. Henir is more of like the cute but devilish girl-or well maybe she's the hot but soft girl...either way any girl would dig a carnival date. What do you think Edan?"Valak asked, his bright yellow eyes staring up at Edan.

"Hmm...yeah. I'm in total agreement. A carnival date followed by a night view in the park."Valak and Edan clapped their hands. Both smiling brightly. It is bewildering to think years ago these two were some of the most vicious fighters on our planet. Shows time can make people change.

"True true...yeah Glave, if that's the case. Go to the carinval at the Bottom. She'll dig it. But you're most likely the submissive in the relationship I honestly can't think of you as the dominant I mean like shit she enslaved you for a good 100 years. Good thing you've only technically aged to like 24. Otherwise you'd lose that cute-boy charm of yours."Valak was having a reaaal big kick out of this.

"Anyways, me and Edan will watch from afar. Also, Edan was suppose to tell you, but in accordance to just beginning, to get everyone energetic their will be a sports festival starting on Monday. I'll run through the week so yeah, notify your children after class tomorrow."

"Oh crap, it's time."Valak sighed, getting up from his seat as Edan did as well.

"Wait you're both leaving? What's happening."Edan sighed,"Valak is pulling me somewhere at the Bottom. I don't even know where myself the man isn't telling me. Well, bye now Glave."Edan said, following Valak as they begun to walk to the portal which brought people below the floating citadel.

"Man...first a date and now I gotta make preparations for a festival I learned about at the last minute. I don't even think this day can get any worse.."

(Time-lapse)

"And so, that is how the Sage Tower of Feita was built and magic came to be. Everything starts within an orgin. No matter how small."I'd close my book, making sure everyone got their notes down before cutting off the holographic display on the board behind me.

"Anyways, before you guys go. There will be a sports festival next Monday. I'm sure you all saw flyers about in the school. It'll be a mix of the traditional School activities along with the additional of fighting. Magical fighting and the likes of course."

"Sounds neat."Perkisas said as I simply nodded my head, beginning to pack my stuff for lunch.

"But what sounds even more neat is your date with Henir."I froze almost instanteously.

 _"How the fuck do they know? Where they...watching me talk to Valak and Edan?"_

I look up to see Elsword's wide grin. Hell, almost all of them had some form of change in their expression. Even Eve and Rose had a smile plastered across their faces.

"H-how...how do you know?"I finally managed to ask. An angry look on my face as Elsword pointed up to Perkisas."He was looking for Valak to talk about signing up for the soccer team and uuh...he stumbled upon you guy's little conversation."Elsword chuckled.

"Hey! Don't bully Glave now. This is a big thing for him and I will not have any of you ruin it for him, got it?"Rena called out. I smiled.

 _"Thank you Rena."_

"So that's why we'll all agree to the rule of staying at least a block away from their dating site, got it?"Everyone cheered in unison.

 _On second thought: I hate you Rena._

 _"Sports festival and a date? I'm screwed aren't I?"_

This day truly got worse.

 **A/N: I did say don't expect any updates. I've been very busy with summer jobs and the like, so haven't had much time to write. I will try my best to get a chapter out next week. Especially since I'm excited about writing a date + a sports festival arc and many more things to come.**

 **Also, the area they're calling the Bottom is simply everything bellow the school considering the school is a form of mini city. Everything you need to live comfortably is there. But attractions, bigger stores and the like are at the Bottom.**


	3. A Carnival Phantasm!

**A/N: Had some time due to the Hurricane in Texas(Well, Tropical Storm now) so thought I'd try to get out another chapter. Will try to be semi-consistent with this but no promises. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoy.**

"Now Glave. We'll be watching you ok? We'll make sure nothing comes in your way nor fucks you up. We can't forget, everyone does know who Henir is. Surely they'll be paparazzi about."Valak smirked. I sighed and stared at...the entire crew of El Team and Valak and Edan looking back at me. The think that my first date will be with the person who enslaved me AND having my entire class and two of my best friends watching me.

"She's coming!"Perkisas said. Him being a sacred beast he possessed the abilty to detect El Lords and Gods. Everyone nodded and dashed off, at, of course, inhumane speed.

"Wew...now then."I turned around and looked at myself in the reflection of the bus-stop glass. Quickly adjusting my sleek black coat and fixing my pants up a bit. I sweep my hair back a bit more before frowning staring at my face more."Yeah...that definitely won't go away..."I said, sighing at my heterochromic eyes. One bright yellow whilst the under one was a dark blue. Running near my dark blue eye is a scar coming down to my chin.

"Sorry about that."I flinched, quickly turning around as Henir smiled at me. Her eyes scanning me up and down.

"H-how-"

"I'm a Goddesss. I can make my presence virtually unknown if I wanted too."She'd smirk. grabbing onto my hand and taking the reins of our date."So. Where to first my cute little teach~?"

 ** _"Girls dig carnivals! Right Edan?"_**

I remember Valak words and quickly nod my head. Henir stared at me with a curious look as I begin pulling her forward now."We'll check out that carnival that opened up here. Cu's Carnival is it called?"I said, eyeing her to which she only smiled and merely nodded.

"Carnival on the first date huh? Hmph. Tacky but I'll let it slide."She'd chuckle loudly as I covered my face up from the embarrassment.

 _Shit she's right! A Carnival for the first date!? What the hell am I thinking listening to Valak...oh what the hell. I got nothing to lose. Well..except for my girlfriend but that's it._

"Y'know...I was quite...astonished that you really accepted my offer to be honest. Being serious I know it'll be hard to...sorta accept such a request from someone who y'know...tormented you for hundreds of years."Henir's tone got lower. Her cheek were beginning to change hue as she shifted uneasily.

"Henir it's ok...we all make decisions in our life that we begun to regre-"I heard an explosion go off at that moment. I turned my eyes to see Perkisas and Elsword holding up an etched rune in front of them, blocking off the crowd of Henir cultists. It isn't like their even evil cultists either just extremely obsessed with Henir beauty wise.

"What was that-"I quickly pull on Henir's hand. Aggressively pulling her with me to get to the carnival faster. I motioned my hand and quickly casted a spell, giving me a burst of speed as I carried Henir bridal-style with me.

"Huh...huh...huh.."I panted loudly as I set Henir down. She stared at me, startled and seemingly mad."Why did you do that!?"She yelled at me angrily. I flinched a bit. Even though it's been awhile, it was nerve racking to hear her scream considering our past. She used to torment me constantly with her voice. It sounded like screaming in my head eternally. She noticed me change of expression and quickly turned her head, her angry gaze reverting.

"I-idiot...come on. Take me in already."I smiled. Glad she wasn't too mad. I then nodded my head, grabbing her hand again as I walk to the front entrance where the attendant stand was to get your tickets to enter.

"Tickets for two? Oh my-Goddess.."He'd quickly bow. To which Henir simply smiled. I paid him our entree fee and walked in. Staring around at the countless people and rides. Mascots walking about helping out people. Everything was lively. Kids happily going to rides with their parents. Friends joking around with each other at a booth. I stared in deep contemplation for a moment. Reality leaving me. It still awed me how we advanced so much in technology. It feels like only mere months ago we didn't even have a good means of transportation but now we're so futuristic and advanced.

I shook my head, pulling myself back into reality."W-wow..well. ..Anyways...where to first Henir-"I looked and noticed Henir was gone. It astonished me how she can move at that form of speed. Dare I say she even rivals Raven's speed? Someone who's known to be able to break the very laws of speed?

"Over here Glave!"I turned my head to left and saw Henir posed next to a Mascot, grinning widely as I sighed. Quickly rushing over to her.

"You're acting like a kid y'know Henir?"I jokingly said to which she responded by jabbing me with her elbow.

"You're the one who brought us here anyways."She retorted. Well, she was right. Although I did get the recommendation from Valak. My fault nonetheless though. But can you blame me? Never been on a date in my life. Got close..many times...but that's a story for later on.

"Smile!"The mascot called out as while he snapped the photo. I heard familiar voice screaming.

"Damn it don't attack the mascot Lu! He's not a pinata there's no cand-YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM"Ciel screamed out seemingly to Lu.

I tried my best to maintain my smile whilst the mascot instructed us to change poses and make different facial expressions. Onn the inside though my nerves were being completely tested. I quickly got the pictures from the mascot and took Henir along with me. Specifically away from the area I heard Ciel's yelling at Lu from.

"Hmmm...oh! Glave Glave! The rollarcoasters! I wanna ride one! Technology has evolved so much so there's still many things I haven't even gotten use or do yet!"I smiled at Henir's excitement and brought us over to the entree of the Ferris Wheel.

"Are you tall enough Madam?"The assistant would call out. I chuckled. Henir was quite short. Although not too short. She shot me an angry glare and posted up next to the cut-out. Confirming she was barely over two inches of the required height. Oddly enough though...I'm sure Henir could change her height if she honestly wanted to expend her magic to such a...trivial matter.

"Hmph! May we enter now?"The hearty assistant laughed and nodded."Of course! Your cart good sir and madam"I nodded my head and thanked him as we got into our card. Front-row seats too. Others quickly filled the seats up from behind us. Guess the ride happen to open up again the moment we got there. Popular destination too as the line of the rollarcoaster assistant only grew more, much to his displeasure.

"Henir. Latch your safety devices on or you'll fly out your seat. Which...thinking about it wouldn't be that much of a problem but still. We don't want to get unwanted attention when you fly out of your seat and..literally start flying. Majority of the human population nonetheless still doesn't have high mana affinity."It was true. While we're technologically advanced. History itself really didn't change. Majority of the human population, hell, even population in general doesn't have high mana affinity. With the exception of Elves and other non-humanoid beings.

She giggled and nodded. Latching on safety restraints and grabbing my hand tightly."Very well then. Lets see if these human inventions can entetainaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"Her voice is abrupted as she begun to scream instinctively as the ride starts with an explosive beginning. Curving at insane speed. Looping about.

"HOLY HELL! SAVE ME GLAVE!"I was too focused on embueing my hand with magic. Henir was squeezing on it tightly. Her fear got her even extorting some of her power it seems and actually stealing the life out of me.

"R-right right I got you don't worry!"I lied. I was fearing for my life after all. What was going to kill me first this insane invention of Henir completely stealing my life out of fear?

* * *

"Never...again..."Henir said in short breaths, eyeing me with worrisome eyes as I chuckled at her."Not funny!"She said, growling, bearing her fangs at me as I nod my head."Right right. Don't bite me now~"I jokingly said, laughing again at her as she shook her head.

"Man I'm hungry..wanna get some hotdogs and cottoncandy perhaps?"I ask Henir.

"Cotton-candy!?"I heard a familar voice ranged out from nearby.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOOL YOU'LL BLOW THE POSITION-"I hear Add's voice get muffled and cut off as ruffling of bushes could be heard.

"Kids am I right?"I quickly retort. Hoping Henir doesn't actually know who Add or Lu are. Its possible considering how many students she actually has at Valhal. Its almost humanely impossible to remember that many name?...Oh well, she isn't a human though so that might be a problem.

Henir only chuckled and nodded as I brought her to an open table."Alright, I'll go get the food now!"She nodded again as I turned around, walking to the concession stand and ordering us hotdogs, drinks and cotton candy. The man quickly serves me the food as I thank him, dropping my pay as I bring our food and drinks to table. Henir smiles upon my arrival."Thank you~"She'd say, taking her hotdog and eagerly beginning to eat it. I smile, watching her hound the hotdog down a bit. For a second I begin to blush as I quickly begin to eat my hotdog as well. Shaking off whatever thought was being stirred up in my head.

"Oh. Henir, you got a bit of ketchup on your face. Let me get it for you."She tilts her in confusion before slowly a smirk formed on her face as she chuckled."Oh my. I do! Why don't you come lick it off~?"She'd teasingly as she leaned herself closer to me before swiping my napkin and wiping it off herself.

"H-henir we're in public anyways..I..I can't.."I said meekly. A dark red hue covering my face as she chuckles."Awww...adorable. It was worth it nonetheless to get a reaction like that~ No need to lick it off. I'll let you go off with a warning for now."She'd jokingly reply. As she begun to drink her soda.

"Wait what? Fucking puss-"I hear Valak's voice extremely close to me as I hear more ruffling again. I kicked backwards into the bush as I someone holding wincing and cursing in pain. I kept a smile on my face as Henir finished up her Drink. I had to leave. Fast. These idiots are gonna completely blow everything.

"A-ah! Henir it's beginning to get dark outside. Perhaps we should head back. But I do wanna stare at the stars with you at least. The parks is beautiful at night after all"She'd peer up at the sky before looking back at me and nodding her with with a soft smile."Very well then. Shall we go?"

* * *

"You're right...they're beautiful.."She'd say, her eyes shining brightly as she'd stare up at the starry night sky. Even I was in awe. Bright stars condensed in our skies spread about. It was truly a sight. Think about it. Some of those stars are so far away. Completely out of our reach. Possibly more lifeforms living out in other galaxies just waiting for an expedition to find them.

"Thank you Glave...this was one of the best days I had since I was asked to atone for my crimes by becoming the principal. It...It was hard being truthful. Everyday I was training before the grand entrance of Valhal. I thought about quitting. How can people respect someone who almost doomed Elrios?...and then when I heard you were going to actually work at Valhal took fear struck me. How will the man who I tortured ever come to agreement with me...I...I didn't know how to feel...I know this sounds pathetic coming from me. Someone who tried to wipe out all life but it was...it was hard.."She begin to tear up. Tears streaming down her face as she'd wipe them away. Covering his face with her hands and sobbing more.

I did what anyone else would do: Embraced her. I held onto her tightly. Even if I didn't speak a word I knew my feelings got to her."It's ok...I forgive you no worries. Everything is in the past. You're a great person now and that's what matters."I whispered. Rubbing her head as her sobbing slowly stopped.

I pulled away as we both got up in unison."T-thank you Glave...it means a lot.."She said, wiping her last strands of tears away. She shook herself. Slapping her face quickly as she slowly reverted herself back to her usual smile.

"No problem Henir-"At that moment Henir locked her lips with mine. Reality felt like was distorted. The warm embrace of her lips against mine was a newfound and pleasant feeling. I quickly held onto her hands, gripping them the kiss last longer before we pulled away.

"No tongue for now~ I don't want them seeing that anyways."She'd say. Pulling herself up as I chuckled a bit."Of course of cour-Wait. _Them_?"

 ** _Fuck._**

"Yes them. All of you can come out now."There was a moment of silence before finally ruffling could be heard as all of them came out from nearby trees and bushes.

"Man...what gave it away?"Elsword said, staring at Henir as she tilted her head.

"Was it the explosion? Perkisas's very pressence or Valak cursing in the bushes nearby? I wonder."She'd jokingly say, chuckling.

"I told you to shutup Valak."Edan glared at him angrily."Piss off!" Edan turned his head the other way while the others laughed.

"Anyways Glave. It has been fun. See you later~"Without a second to respond Henir dispersed into crystals. It didn't seem like she was mad. I simply prayed and hope she wasn't as I smiled.

"It's shocking how powerful of an entity Henir is once you really put thought into it."Eve commented. Everyone merely murmured in agreement. Was nothing to argue about. Henir could've started Armageddon if she truly wish too. Unlike the El-Lords she's an actual God. One of the very few gods. While their might may can stop her, it'll throw the world into discord in the process.

"Now. Everyone head home and get a good night's rest. We have to get ready for the festival. But don't think it'll be easy week. Studying all week and test is still on Thursday. Homework too."Everyone groaned and slowly begin walking away as Valak and Edan laughed at them as they all moaned and lurched away. They were teachers after all. Surprisingly.

"What an interesting day. It's only getting more interesting too. There's so much in store. This is truly the Golden Age. Lets embrace it while we can."Valak said. His tone more serious. Me and Edan nodded, smiling as we all looked up at the stars.

"Yeah..lets make this the best. There's no telling when it'll end after all."I said with a warm smile. There's so much in store and I couldn't wait. While I once hesitated at being a teacher. Thinking about it makes me smile now. Educating El Team is going to be great.

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. School is full effect now and I just don't write if I don't feel like I'm really...feelin' it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Will try to update AT LEAST once a month. Possibly even more.**

 **References:**

 **-Cu's Carnival is based off of the series, Carnival Phntasm, and Cu Chulainn himself.**


End file.
